Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider
by floyddickey
Summary: AU Honks. HPGhost Rider Crossover. Mature for later chapters. harry sells his soul to the devil in order to save Tonks' moms life and in return he must become the Ghost Rider.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the Ghost Rider so no suing u won't get anything.

_**Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider**_

Harry was sitting at his window at number four praying that Tonks' mom would make it through the night. He had been Tonks' friend since her and her mom had saved him from the Dursleys when he was seven. He was now ten years old and Andi was in the hospital. A strange man came to Harry that night just before Harry went to sleep. "Harry, my name is Lucifer and I want to make a deal with you about your friend's mom. I can heal her and make her feel better. "

"Name your price." Said Harry.

"I want your soul Harry, I want you to be my rider if I should need you I will call upon you.

Harry grabbed the contract binding him to the devil and signed it to save Tonks' mother. With that as Harry signed it Lucifer touched him and Harry felt extreme pain when the pain stopped Harry's world went black.

The next morning Harry awoke in the bed he used when he spent the night over at Tonks' house.

"Hey sleepy head get up or you're going to sleep the day away."

"Nym is your mom ok," asked Harry?

"Yes Harry mum is doing better and will live" said Tonks happily.

"That's good" said Harry.

Harry and Tonks played all afternoon long till it was time to go to bed then they went to sleep.

Well that is just the first chapter I hope you all like it. I don't think this has been done before. If it has I'm sry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider chapter 2**_

As the year progressed Harry soon forgot about the deal he made with Lucifer and went on with his life. Harry went for his first year at Hogwarts and faced Voldemort at the end of the year nearly dying. His second year at Hogwarts wasn't much better with Voldemort possessing Ginny Weasley which Harry had to end up going into the chamber to save her and nearly getting killed again. Harry was starting to wonder if something was keeping him alive because most of his adventures he had had should have killed him. Harry's third year came in with a bang with him blowing up his Aunt Marge and then Harry found out that a madman named Sirius Black was after him. Harry soon found out though that the madman that was after him wasn't after him but the real person that betrayed Harry's parents named Peter Petergrew. Sirius Black was also Harry's Godfather.

It was a warm summer night before Harry's fourth year. Harry and Tonks had been dating since Harry's second year and her third year. They were sitting in her bedroom with Harry holding her when all of a sudden time seemed to just stop. Lucifer appeared out of nowhere and unfroze Harry.

"Harry Potter, do you remember the deal you made with me in order to save Tonks' mother Andi" asked Lucifer.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Ok, you will train in your sleep with me in hell to gain control over your new powers plus learn all types of magic to help you with your tasks" " You will be my new Ghost Rider, I wish for you to go after this Voldemort character and his followers." "He has upset the balance between good and evil." "He has killed to many innocent lives during his time and must now pay for his crimes" said Lucifer with his eyes blazing with pure hate towards Voldemort.

With that Lucifer left and he unfroze time again.

Well there is chapter two. Hope you like it. Leave a review.

floyddickey


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider chapter3**_

Later that night about 9:00 Harry went to sleep. When Harry opened his eyes he was in a pitch-black void. Lucifer appeared out of nowhere and said, "Harry, welcome I hope you enjoy your stay here and please ignore the voices, they are meant for the evil souls that enter into this world."

With that Harry started to slowly descend into Hell in the pitch-black void. There was a small whole beginning to form after about five minutes of falling. That is when things started to heat up and you could hear the screams of all the evil souls being tortured and the voices telling of your doom and that all your worst nightmares were about to come true, but Harry pain them no mind as Lucifer had asked. When Harry reached the end of his trip he nearly shit himself when he saw the demon that was to escort him to Lucifer. The demon was blood red in color, had cold black eyes, his fingers looked a lot like long razor blades, and two-inch horns on his head. The demon caught Harry by the leg and gave him an evil grin that would scare the toughest man alive.

"Samuel, do you realize who you are scaring the hell out of," boomed Lucifer.

"No, my lord, who is this boy," asked Samuel eyeing Harry with no small amount of disgust.

"This is my new _Rider_ and he will be the strongest being in his world so if you would be so kind as to put him down," said Lucifer proudly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea you were Lou's new rider," said Samuel with the shame evident in his voice.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Harry arrived in Hell Lucifer told Harry to just call him Lou instead of Lucifer. With that out of the way they headed into the main room of Lou's home.

"Harry, I'm going to give you three potions to drink." "One is a ability finder, the second one is a muscle builder to help your muscles grow bigger when you start you training, and the third potion fixes anything wrong with your body so you can be in the best shape to fight," said Lou.

Harry drank the first potion and suddenly he heard a beeping noise. A sheet of paper came out of a printer and Lou read off the abilities: Parselmouth, Metamorphous, Wandless magic, beast speaker, Ghost Rider, teleporting, and sex magic. Harry took the next one and nothing happened though Harry guessed it would work when he started training. Harry nervously took the third one not knowing what to expect. At first nothing happened then Harry felt a slight stinging all over his body, but when it got to his eyes they felt as if red hot pokers were burning through them but Harry never screamed out which surprised Lou and Sam. When the pain subsided Harry sank to his knees. Lou then gave Harry a pain-relieving potion to help with the pain.

"I hope I never have to feel that again," said Harry.

"You won't Harry and that is all the time we have for tonight but we will see you tomorrow night to continue your training.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sry i don't know why is isn't long on here on my windows doc it is just above three pages long.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider Chapter 4**_

When Harry awoke the next morning he opened his eyes only realize that he didn't need his glasses anymore then he remembered that Lou gave him the body-healing potion. Harry walked downstairs to see Andi sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

" Good morning Harry, where are your glasses," asked Andi.

" Good morning Mrs. Tonks, uh I guess I don't need them anymore," said Harry.

Andi looked at Harry like she didn't believe him, but she didn't push it because if Harry wanted to tell her he would when he was ready. The next second later Tonks came stumbling into the kitchen, sat down and went right back to sleep.

"Nymphodora, that is no way to treat your guest," reprimanded Andi.

Tonks mumbled, " Morning Harry." Then laid her head back down and went back to sleep.

"I guess that she is still running on autopilot," said Harry.

After Tonks had her two cups of coffee she finally noticed that Harry had no glasses.

"Ok I'll tell you guys why I don't have my glasses, but you must not tell anyone about what I did," said Harry.

" Ok Harry we won't tell anybody," said Tonks and Andi.

" Ok Andi when you were in the hospital critically ill a strange man showed up and said that he could save you, but I had to give up my soul and become the Ghost Rider," "I went to train in my sleep last night and Lou gave me a potion to heal all that was wrong with me," said Harry.

" Harry, you mean to tell me that you gave up your soul in order to save my life," asked Andi shocked.

"Yes Mrs. Tonks I couldn't let Nym go through the pain of losing you because I still hurt because I lost my mom and dad and I know how it feels," said Harry

" Oh Harry you shouldn't have sold your soul to save my moms life," said Tonks as she hugged him tightly. Then she whispered in his ear, " You know you just got major make out points with me for doing that right, " said Tonks breathlessly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that afternoon, after the make out session with Harry and Tonks, Harry, Tonks, and Andi all went to Diagon Alley to go shopping. They had just entered the bookstore to get their books for the next school year when twenty death-eaters showed up ready to cause havoc when Harry froze and started screaming in pain until his entire body was covered in flames and he became the Ghost Rider. Harry walked up to one of the death-eaters that was trying to rape a first year girl and Harry burned him alive for trying to rape that little girl. After he had his fun with the first death-eater he then proceeded to send the rest of the death-munchers straight to Hell one by one. When Harry reformed in his own body the pain was almost as bad as the first time. He collapsed onto the pavement and the Aurours gave him a pain-relieving potion and sent him on his way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there is chapter four. Hope yall enjoy and hope that when I upload this one it stays long this time. Floyddickey.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider chapter5

Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider chapter5

Professor Dumbledore arrived at Diagon Alley to see the carnage that Harry left by attacking the deatheaters.

"What have you done to yourself and the alley, Harry" Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore walked over to the head aurora Shacklebolt and asked, "How many innocent people were hurt in the attack."

"None sir," Kingsly Shacklebolt said still in pure shock and amazement at what the boy-who-lived had done.

The street where Harry had attacked those deatheaters was covered in blood and body parts; Dumbledore only hoped that whatever new power Harry now possessed could be better controlled. As Dumbledore walked away Flawks flamed in and thrilled a message to him. Flawks being a bird of pure light could tell if a person had a good soul or not. Flawks reported to Dumbledore that Harry still was good but had no soul for now but that he gave his soul up for a pure and loving reason not for greed or lust. That made Dumbledore almost fainted when he heard Harry had no soul so he asked Flawks to tell him who had Harry's soul? Flawks thrilled the answer to his question and Dumbledore promptly fainted when he heard that the Devil had Harry's soul.

Scene Break

Tonks was standing there holding Harry's hand in pure shock at what she had witnessed. Harry waved his hand in front of her face trying to bring her out of her trance. Nothing he had tried had worked so far so he just kissed her and that brought he out of her trance. Harry fell onto the floor laughing at Tonk's big stupid grin when they came up for air. After she regained her composure she asked Harry to explain to her why he had been in so much pain when he went Ghost Rider?

"Well I would have to guess that it was because it was my first transformation" Harry said.

Tonks nodded her head in understanding to that because whenever she tried to change something new it always hurt the first time she did it. Harry looked at Tonks and was trying to figure out how to tell her that he was too a metamorphagus. Harry then got a brilliant idea of how to tell her.

"Tonks will you show me your true form?" Harry asked kindly hoping his plan would work.

"Oh Harry I've showed you my true self hundreds of times, why do you need to see it again" asked Tonks with a slight irritation in her voice.

"Come on Tonks I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Alright Harry, I'll show you mine if you show, "said Tonks when she finally realized what he had said.

Tonks stood there with her mouth hanging open. Harry simply made a motion with his hand while laughing.

Tonks started to mumble, "H-H-Harry are you saying what I think you are saying."

"Yes Tonks, I am saying that I am a metamorphagus," stated Harry with a smirk to rival Snape's.

With that Tonks simply fainted. Harry having his seeker reflexes caught her before she hit the ground. Thirty minutes later Tonks awoke to Harry dabbing her forehead with a wet washcloth. As soon as she saw him, she grabbed him in a bear hug. You could hear her silently saying over and over again, I've found someone like me, I've found someone like me. A few minutes later both her and Harry found their way to the kitchen where Andi was sitting. Tonks burst out telling her mother that Harry was also a metamorphagus like her. Andi was bursting with joy glad that Tonks had found someone like herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Later that night Harry laid down to sleep. As Harry fell asleep, he found himself back in Lou's room. "Welcome Harry, let us begin your training," said Lou with an evil grin. "Lou I have one question," said Harry.

"Ask away my dear rider," said Lou knowing the question that Harry was going to ask.

"How long is my training going to take," asked Harry curiously.

"Around a year" said Lou watch Harry's eyes bulge out with shock.

"How is that possible," asked a shocked Harry.

"Easy Harry, for every hour that passes in the real world ten days pass here," said Lou "So let me get this straight, it will take just over two days in the real world to complete my training," said Harry. "Yes," said Lou.

With that Harry began his training. Lou had Harry do push ups, sits ups, squats, leg lunges, gassers, and anything else he could think of to increase Harry's strength. Lou then had Harry take a five-minute jog to slow his heart down. He then took Harry to a giant swimming pool. He made him do fifty laps as a start up. He let Harry rest for rive more minutes. He then had Harry a hundred more laps to strengthen his stamina. He then proceeded to have Harry workout with some free weights, like the bench machine, the squat machine, a medicine ball, and a barbell. They did this for the entire first day. Taking a break for about an hour before starting again each time they did it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider Chapter6

_**Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider Chapter6**_

Harry's training continued the same for the next five days in Hell. On the sixth day Harry was mostly muscle. Today though was going to be different. Today he was going to learn how to control the fire energy inside of him. Lou had Harry first start out by asking for control of the fire element inside of him. He did this so when Harry got around evil people at night he wouldn't go crazy. The next thing Lou had Harry do was call forth the fire so he could learn how to be able to throw fireballs at the enemy. It would be very useful if Deatheaters started using fire spells. When Harry first called the fire forth his hands started to smoke then the fire erupted, and Harry started throwing fireball after fireball. Harry was doing this for hours on end until Lou showed up beside him and told him he could make the fireballs bigger. Harry's eyes got huge after that. So every time Harry would make a huge fireball you could hear him yell out in pure joy. Lou looked out his window glad to be able to give Harry some happiness. Harry's training continued much in the same routine of him doing the physical exercise and the fire control until about the last 100 days of his training.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Not long after Harry had fun with his fireballs he was awoken from his training by Andi. Andi swore after she left that Harry's clothes smelt like smoke. It was super funny to Harry. About thirty minutes after had came in to wake Harry up, Tonks came barging in and got a sight of Harry she never saw before. Harry was standing in nothing but a towel and his upper chest showing. Tonks saw his well-defined chest from years of Quiditch and all the adventures he, Hermione, and Ron had went on. Also what she saw was what Harry's training had done for him. Harry not knowing that Tonks was in the room dropped his towel and that made Tonks scream out of pure surprise. Harry upon hearing the scream turned around with his super fast reflexes and Tonks got more of the view of Harry. After Harry noticed that Tonks was standing there he quickly grabbed his towel to cover himself back up.

"Tonks," Harry screamed in surprise.

"Harry, god I'm so sorry I thought you knew I was there," said Tonks with her face as red a beat.

"Its ok Tonks you just scared me is all," said Harry still breathing hard from being scared.

"Harry please don't get mad at me for saying this but you have a really nice body," said Tonks deepening even more.

Harry blushed so bad that if he had red hair he would have looked like one of the Weasleys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the incident with Tonks, Harry and Tonks both walked downstairs to see Andi sitting there with a cup of coffee. Harry walked over to the counter and poured him and Tonks a cup of coffee as well. After Andi finished her cup of coffee she started breakfast. After breakfast was fixed and served Tonks, Andi, and Harry all went to the park near where they lived. They spent hours there just swinging and having fun. Finally at around four-thirty they headed home for supper. All three help make supper. They had roast beef with corn on the cob, boiled potatoes, carrots, and brown gravy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Professor Dumbledore sat inside his personal study contemplating one Harry Potter. He loved the boy like a grandson he never had, but his new powers were kind of scary. What bothered him the most wasn't that Harry could change into this new form at will it; it was that these new powers of Harry's seem to go by the presence of evil. It could be very dangerous for a certain potions master if Harry's powers got out of control. He had to think of a way to make Severus's dark mark not affect Harry's new powers. That of course was easier said than done. Dumbledore got up from his chair in his study and looked through his books hoping to find something useful in his plan to block Harry's powers from picking up Severus's dark mark and only his dark mark. He had looked through all of his books and didn't find anything. He cursed under his breath. None of his books held the information he needed. So he sat in his down in his chair again when all of a sudden an idea popped into his head. He knew there were two places he could look for more information; one was the Black Library at GrimualdPlace and the other was the restricted section in the library here at Hogwarts. So With that in mind he began his way to the restricted section in the library.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night after supper Harry and Tonks went to the room he stayed in when he was over.

When they entered the room Harry asked, "Tonks remember the deal we made about how I'd show you my true form if you showed me yours."

"Yea," said Tonks wondering if she was going to get to see Harry's true form.

"Well I thought that right now would be a great time to do it," said Harry with a nervous tone.

So with that Tonks scrunched up her face in concentration. She then started to transform. When she was done she had dark brown hair, her face stayed heart shaped, her bust stretched out her shirt to the max, she shrunk a little bit and her voice got a little higher. It was now Harry's turn to change. He concentrated and started to change. When he was done he had grown to the height of six foot three, he had broad shoulders, his shirt looked like it would rip from all the muscle he had, he still had his raven black hair but it was now down to the middle of his back, and his eyes were the same emerald green but they had a look that seem to pierce your very soul. After Tonks saw Harry change all she could do was simply stare at him. He looked so handsome and strong. His eyes held so much power in them it was extremely hard for her to look him in the eyes. After Harry and Tonks changed back they looked at each other in amazement. While Harry had seen Tonks's sheer beauty still amazed him. With Tonks though she was in complete amazement because while Harry had looked kind of handsome before it hardly compared to what he looked like now. Even though they had changed back tonight they made a silent agreement with each other that in the morning they would change into their real and never change back unless it was a dire situation. They loved how the other looked in their true forms. So when the morning came Harry and Tonks would find out how the entire world would take to seeing the new and improved them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When morning arose Tonks greeted Harry with a warm smile and small kiss. After they finished getting dressed in their respective rooms they met in the hallway and embarked on the journey to see how the world reacted to them. The first person they had to tackle was of course Tonks's mother Andi. When they walked into the kitchen Andi said good morning to them, at first she didn't notice that they were in their true forms but when she did all she could do was stare. It was a total shock to see Tonks in her true form because she hates her true form because most guys just stare at her boobs. Harry on the other hand there was no question about it he just looked hot. Tonks had better watch out for other women because they might try and steal Harry away by using love potions. Yes Tonks would have to watch out for other women that was for sure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After a quick breakfast Tonks and Harry headed out to go shopping for the day at Diagon Alley. When they arrived the stores were totally packed because it was lunchtime. They first went to Gringots Bank to withdraw some money. It took them about ten minutes to get to a teller. After handing the teller their keys they went on the carts to their vaults. First they visited Tonks's vault it had a fair amount of galleons. Tonks withdrew enough money to get a fair amount of clothes. They got back into the cart and flew down to Harry's vault. When he opened his vault he saw ten times what he had last year. He asked the goblin why he had so much gold in his vault after he collected his money. The goblin simply said that some of the money from his parents vault had been transferred over to his trust vault but most of it was from investments his parents had invested in before he was born. Harry was in total shock for a minute. After Harry overcame his shock he clambered into the cart again.

They started the descent back to the main level when Harry leaned over and asked, "Can these carts go any faster."

When Harry said that the goblin simply smiled big, which was scary, then pushed a button on his side of the cart and they shot off at speeds so fast they were nothing but a blur. You could hear Harry let out a yell of pure joy whenever they turned a corner. After they got back to the main floor Tonks found the nearest trashcan and threw up in it but she had a huge smile on her face. They then exited the bank and made their way over to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. They bought all kinds of robes and a few muggle clothes that the store offered. Tonks then went to the underwear section and bought some new bras and panties which she didn't let Harry see. After that they went their separate ways. Harry went to the jewelry store to buy Tonks a necklace for their three-year anniversary. Tonks went to a sword and dagger shop to buy Harry's birthday present because his birthday was a few weeks away. After that they met up at the Leaky Caldron and the flooed back to Tonks's house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There is chapter six. I hope you guys like it. My longest story yet I think. I wish u guys would leave a review. Peace out Floyd.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note plz read**

First off I want to say how very sorry I am I haven't updated in a very long time. Its partly not my fault. My computer got a virus on it and it crashed making me lose all my chapters I had wrote. The par that is my fault is I been working a lot and sorta lost my drive to write anymore. I don't know yet if I'm givin up on my storie yet or not. Please review and tell me ur ideas on the subject.

Thanks your loyal writer,

Floyd.


End file.
